


Acacia x Birch

by Zootles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Minecraft, blocks, thisisliterallyjustshippingblocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootles/pseuds/Zootles
Summary: Joke fic please don't take this seriously David I'm sorry.
Comments: 1





	Acacia x Birch

Birch opened his eyes to see the sun staring right back at him. He had fallen asleep underneath his favorite tree again. He sighed, and stood up and outstretched his arms. He whipped some dirt off of his pristine white and gray striped shirt, and started down the gravel path to the town. He greeted people, as usual. Birch was seen as a god to the people, and the townsfolk gave him their blessings. He was turning the corner, When he saw a tan skinned young man. He was wearing a dark gray tank top, with maroon cargo pants. His messy red hair was slicked back. He was leaning on the side of a building, casually eating bread. Birch had been staring for too long, and the man had taken notice. "who the hell are you?” the stranger asked as he continued to devour his bread. Birch was appalled, so shocked he couldn't respond. He could never imagine this much disrespect from someone, considering Birch’s position in the town. "ya gonna answer, shitass?” The stranger had stopped eating his bread, and put the uneaten part in his back pocket. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned to face birch, arms crossed. “I, uh..my apologies...The names Birch.” Birch responded to the man as he gave a slight bow. The stranger looked at Birch weirdly and sighed. “I was just a little shocked, since most people in this town already know my name...you must be a newcomer.” Birch said, trying to hold a smile. He heard a low chuckle coming from the man, and looked up. "So you think you're some big hotshot huh?” Birch was once again taken aback, but he tried his best to hold his ground. The stranger slowly walked towards Birch. "I uh..I'm sorry?” The stranger was now right up in Birch’s face.” I hate assholes who think they're better than everyone else. Someone needs to put you in your place…” Birch could feel the stranger gazing directly into his soul. He would never show it on the outside, but he was slightly intimidated, despite the man being shorter than Birch. “The name Acacia. "The man said while he flicked birch on the nose. ”don’t forget it. ”He said as he walked off. ‘Acacia huh...well, this will be interesting’ Birch thought to himself as he walked home.


End file.
